Billy Crystal
Billy Crystal, pseudonimo di William Jacob Crystal (Long Beach, 14 marzo 1948), è un attore, regista, sceneggiatore, comico e produttore cinematografico statunitense. Biografia Figlio di ebrei americani, il padre lavorava nel mondo della discografia così come suo zio Milt Gabler, famoso produttore musicale. Proprio per questa attività è capitato spesso che a casa Crystal sostassero star del jazz, come ad esempio Billie Holiday. Terzogenito, Billy deve assistere a 15 anni all'improvvisa morte del padre, stroncato da un infarto, a 54 anni. Questa tragedia non cambia il carattere di Billy, ragazzo sempre pronto alla battuta e dotato di grande ironia. Nonostante il suo indubbio talento per lo spettacolo, il sogno che prova ad inseguire è quello del baseball. Gli insegnamenti del padre, che era stato un discreto giocatore ai tempi dell'università, gli permettono di ricevere dalla Marshall University della Virginia Occidentale un'offerta per seguire soprattutto il loro programma sportivo. Ma dopo solo un anno l'università interrompe il programma e Billy, senza aver giocato nemmeno una partita, preferisce tornarsene a New York e frequentare il Nassau Community College. Qui conosce una ballerina, Janice Goldfinger, che sarà prima la sua fidanzata poi, dal 1970, sua moglie e quindi la madre delle sue due figlie. Passa a seguire corsi di cinema e televisione tenuti da Martin Scorsese alla New York University. Dopo il diploma nel 1970 per un po' si dà all'insegnamento fin quando non comincia ad esibirsi come cabarettista riuscendo pian piano a farsi strada. Nel 1976 si trasferisce a Los Angeles dove fa molti provini per la Tv fino a quando non riesce a sfondare grazie all'interpretazione di un omosessuale nella serie Soap. Si tratta del primo ruolo da protagonista riservato ad un personaggio dichiaratamente gay in una serie tv americana. Il grande successo spinge la serie fino alla quarta annata, nel 1981, quando Billy Crystal è ormai un personaggio televisivo affermato, ospitato in moltissimi show. Nel 1982 ha già uno show tutto suo, The Billy Crystal Comedy Hour ma l'altro grande salto di popolarità lo deve alla fortunatissima trasmissione Saturday Night Live, nella quale aveva già preso parte per un unico sketch nel 1976, quando entra nel cast fisso a partire dal 1984. Così entra anche nel mondo del cinema. Dopo una piccola apparizione nel film di Rob Reiner, This is Spinal Tap ''(1984), con ''Una perfetta coppia di svitati (1986) al fianco di Gregory Hines, si rivela al pubblico di tutto il mondo. Danny DeVito lo vuole accanto a sé nella commedia nera Getta la mamma dal treno (1987), quindi accanto a Meg Ryan in Harry ti presento Sally (1989) è protagonista di un successo straordinario che lo consacra come attore a tutto tondo, non più solamente comico. Nel 1990 viene scelto per la conduzione della grande serata di consegna degli Oscar. La sua verve e bravura lo portano ad essere scelto per ricoprire questo ambito ruolo altre otto volte. In questa veste molti lo considerano secondo solo al leggendario Bob Hope. Un altro grande successo cinematografico è la commedia avventurosa Scappo dalla città - La vita, l'amore e le vacche (1991), mentre è meno fortunato il suo debutto come regista in Mr. sabato sera (1992), commedia amara che ha finito per raccogliere pochi consensi sia dalla critica che dal pubblico. Leggermente più apprezzata la sua seconda opera da regista, Forget Paris (1995), commedia sentimentale con Debra Winger. Lavora per grandi registi come Kenneth Branagh per Hamlet (1996), e Woody Allen per Harry a pezzi (1997), quindi al fianco di Robert De Niro riscuote un grandissimo successo di critica e di pubblico con l'esilarante Terapia e pallottole (1999), che ha avuto anche un seguito. Billy Crystal ha prestato la sua voce a molti cartoni animati per il grande e piccolo schermo e nel 2004 è ritornato dopo 14 anni ad esibirsi in giro per i teatri degli Stati Uniti con un monologo comico sul genere di quelli che gli dettero i primi successi, ma questa volta incentrato tutto sulla sua vita, in particolare sulla sua giovinezza, intitolato 700 Sundays (traduzione: 700 domeniche; dal calcolo delle domeniche che ha vissuto con suo padre ancora vivo). Per questo spettacolo ha guadagnato un premio Tony per il miglior evento teatrale dell'anno. Nello stesso anno ha avuto un grandissimo successo editoriale con la pubblicazione della storia per bambini I Already Know I Love You (traduzione: So già di amarti) ispirata dalla nascita della sua nipotina. Dopo l'abbandono da parte di Eddie Murphy è stato scelto come conduttore dei Premi Oscar 2012 Billy Crystal presenterà gli Oscar 2012 Nel 2013 è stato nominato Disney Legends. Curiosità *Entrambe le figlie hanno intrapreso la carriera cinematografica: Jennifer è un'aspirante attrice, Lindsay un'aspirante regista. *È un tifoso sfegatato dei New York Yankees di baseball e dei Los Angeles Clippers di basket. Filmografia nel 2010]] Attore Cinema * Rabbit Test, regia di Joan Rivers (1978) * This Is Spinal Tap (This Is Spinal Tap), regia di Rob Reiner (1984) * Una perfetta coppia di svitati (Running Scared), regia di Peter Hyams (1986) * La storia fantastica (The Princess Bride), regia di Rob Reiner (1987) * Getta la mamma dal treno (Throw Momma from the Train), regia di Danny DeVito (1987) * Alla scoperta di papà (Memories of Me), regia di Henry Winkler (1988) * Harry ti presento Sally (When Harry Met Sally...), regia di Rob Reiner (1989) * Scappo dalla città - La vita, l'amore e le vacche (City Slickers), regia di Ron Underwood (1991) * Mr. sabato sera (Mr. Saturday Night), regia di Billy Crystal (1992) * Scappo dalla città 2 (City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold), regia di Paul Weiland (1994) * Forget Paris (Forget Paris), regia di Billy Crystal (1995) * Hamlet, regia di Kenneth Branagh (1996) * Harry a pezzi (Deconstructing Harry), regia di Woody Allen (1997) * Due padri di troppo (Father's Day), regia di Ivan Reitman (1997) * My Giant, regia di Michael Lehmann (1998) * Terapia e pallottole (Analyze This), regia di Harold Ramis (1999) * Le avventure di Rocky & Bullwinkle (The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle), regia di Des McAnuff (2000) - cameo * I perfetti innamorati (America's Sweethearts), regia di Joe Roth (2001) * Un boss sotto stress (Analyze That), regia di Harold Ramis (2002) * Have a nice day, regia di Billy Crystal (2006) * L'acchiappadenti, regia di Michael Lembeck (2010) - cameo non accreditato * Parental Guidance, regia di Andy Fickman (2012) * Small Apartments, regia di Jonas Åkerlund (2012) Televisione *''Soap'' (1976-1981) *''Saturday Night Live'' (1984-1985) * Friends – serie TV, 1 episodio (1997) Doppiatore * Le Olimpiadi della giungla (Animalympics), regia di Stephen Lisberger (1980) * Monsters & Co. (Monsters, Inc.), regia di Peter Docter (2001) * La nuova macchina di Mike (Mike's New Car), regia di Peter Docter, Roger L. Gould (2002) * Il castello errante di Howl (Howl's Moving Castle), regia di Hayao Miyazaki (2005) * Cars - Motori ruggenti (Cars), regia di John Lasseter (2006) * Il signore dello zoo (Zookeeper), (2011) * Monsters University, regia di Dan Scanlon (2013) Doppiatori italiani *Tonino Accolla in Harry ti presento Sally, Scappo dalla città - La vita, l'amore e le vacche, Mr. sabato sera *Massimo Rossi in Terapia e pallottole, Un boss sotto stress, Small Apartments *Massimo Giuliani in Una perfetta coppia di svitati, Getta la mamma dal treno *Marco Mete in Scappo dalla città 2, I perfetti innamorati *Luca Biagini in Forget Paris, Harry a pezzi *Sandro Acerbo in Due padri di troppo, Friends *Angelo Maggi in Alla scoperta di papà *Ugo Maria Morosi in Hamlet *Giorgio Melazzi in My Giant *Ambrogio Colombo in L'acchiappadenti *Vittorio Guerrieri in Parental Guidance Da doppiatore è sostituito da: *Tonino Accolla in Monsters & Co., La nuova macchina di Mike, Cars - Motori ruggenti *Luigi Ferraro ne Il castello errante di Howl *Roberto Certomà in Frasier *Sandro Acerbo in Monsters University Note Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Crystal, Billy Crystal, Billy Categoria:Primetime Emmy alla miglior sceneggiatura per un programma varietà, comico o musicale Categoria:Vincitori di premi Emmy